The romance experts
by w.i.t.c.h fan in ut
Summary: TAKES PLACE IN FIRST SEASON! Caleb wants to impress Cornelia and the rest of W.I.T.C.H. decides it's time to lend him a hand. Better then it sounds. Dedicated to Racheljhoson. One-shot.


The romance experts

Caleb was exhausted. He had stayed up all night thinking. Some of it had been about trying to get Elyon on the good side. Mostly however his mind had been plagued with thoughts about the beautiful blonde guardian he was working with to place Elyon on the throne. He was crushing so badly on Cornelia that it was driving him nuts. If Cornelia was from Meridian he would have known how to impress her, but she was from earth and he had no idea how to impress a girl from Earth. He was still kicking himself when Hay Lin walked into the basement.

"Hey Caleb. Whoa what happened to you? You look terrible," She said.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Caleb explained.

Hay Lin smirked. "Thinking about Cornelia again?"

Caleb shot up out of his chair. "What?! No of course not! It's got nothing to do with her! I was just thinking about way to get Elyon safely on the throne."

Hay Lin only nodded as if she knew something that Caleb didn't. Then she walked over to the phone and began dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Caleb asked.

Hay Lin ignored him as she put the phone against her ear. A few seconds later she started talking to however was on the other line.

"Hey it's me." There as a pause. "Yeah." Another pause. "Exactly!" Again another pause. "Okay we'll be there in fifteen minutes," Hay Lin said before she hung up.

"What was that all about?" Caleb asked.

"You'll find out as soon as we get to the park," Hay Lin said, grabbing Caleb's hand and leading him out of the Silver Dragon.

About ten minutes later Caleb and Hay Lin arrived in the park and were greeted by Irma.

"You dragged me here just to meet Irma?" Caleb asked.

Irma smirked. "Well I had Hay Lin bring you here so that we could help you win Corny's heart."

Caleb's jaw dropped and then snapped shut. He opened his mouth to protest that he didn't like Cornelia, but Irma cut him off.

"We both know that you like Corny, so if you want to impress her then you have to trust us on this," She said.

Caleb sighed. "Okay maybe you're right. What do you want me to do?"

Irma and Hay Lin slowly smiled rather evilly at him. Caleb sweat dropped, already starting to think that maybe he shouldn't have agreed to this.

"Are you guys sure you know what to do?" He asked.

Hay Lin nodded. "Caleb we are the romance experts. We can guarantee that with our help you will have yourself a girlfriend

A half hour later Caleb stood outside Cornelia's apartment with Irma and Hay Lin standing across the street. In his ear was a little hearing device. Irma voice sounded in his ear.

"Okay now this is the easiest thing you can do. All you have to do is repeat everything that I say. Corny will be yours in no time," Irma said.

Caleb rang the buzzer to Cornelia's apartment.

"Hello?" Cornelia's voice sounded.

"Hey it's me, Caleb. Can you come down for a second sure?" The rebel leader asked.

"Sure I'll be right down," Cornelia responded.

About a minute later Cornelia walked outside. "What do need?"

Caleb listened to what Irma was telling him and repeated it. "Cornelia I came here to tell you that I…" He paused when Irma paused and looked up at Cornelia. Her blue eyes had lit up and there was a small smile on her face.

Across the street Irma and Hay Lin smiled. Irma was about to tell him to spill the beans when suddenly a certain Martin Tubbs walked up. "Hey Irma!" He called.

"You!" Irma cried. Unbeknown to Irma Caleb repeated the same thing.

"I what?" Cornelia asked confused.

"I don't have time for this!" Irma told Martin, trying to get him to go away. Again Caleb repeated her words.

"You don't have time for what?" Cornelia asked, starting to get irritated.

"I'm trying to help someone," Irma said to Martin. Hay Lin was beginning to panic when Caleb said the same. "Oh no!" She groaned.

"Well do you need my help?" Cornelia asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ugh! Just go away!" Irma told Martin. Hay Lin grabbed the device which Irma used to talk to Caleb, but it was too late. Cornelia had already stomped back inside her apartment, slamming the door behind her. Hay Lin slapped her forehead.

Irma's eyes widened when she realized what she had done. "I guess this wasn't the best idea after all," She said.

About 5 hours later, Caleb was bruised and had a black eye. Irma and Hay Lin's attempts to get Cornelia to like him, were only making things worse. So far he had tried buying her things, trying to make her jealous by flirting with other girls, thus the black eye, and just being nonchalant around her. None of it had worked.

"I guess we aren't the romance experts after all," Hay Lin said with a sight.

"Yeah, no kidding," Caleb scowled. He went outside the Silver Dragon, just as Will and Taranee walked up.

"Whoa what happened to you?" Will asked.

"Irma and Hay Lin happened," Caleb grumbled.

"You didn't try to get them to wear a chicken skin hat again did you?" Taranee asked.

Caleb blushed in embarrassment. "No I didn't!" He cried.

"Then what happened?" Taranee asked.

"They were trying to help me impress Cornelia," Caleb explained.

"Trying, but obviously not succeeding," Will laughed.

Caleb scowled at the ground. Taranee and Will looked at each other and nodded.

"Caleb I think we can be more help to you," Will said.

Cornelia was just walking to her apartment door when she saw a beautiful red rose in full bloom. She picked it up and saw that there was a note attached to it. She opened and saw that it said, '_A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl.'_

Cornelia blushed. She looked around seeing if anyone was there. When she saw no one, she smiled and inhaled the sweet scent of the rose, before walking inside her apartment.

From behind a wall Caleb smiled. She had reacted better to the rose than anything he had tried all day. 'I'll have to thank Will and Taranee for this later,' He thought.


End file.
